This application relates to facilitating re-ordering of photographic prints.
The computer system 100 illustrated in FIG. 1 represents a typical hardware setup for executing software that allows a user to perform tasks such as communicating with other computer users, accessing various computer resources, and viewing, creating, or otherwise manipulating electronic contentxe2x80x94that is, any combination of text, images, movies, music or other sounds, animations, 3D virtual worlds, and links to other objects. The system includes various input/output (I/O) devices (mouse 103, keyboard 105, display 107) and a general purpose computer 100 having a central processor unit (CPU) 121, an I/O unit 117 and a memory 109 that stores data and various programs such as an operating system 111, and one or more application programs 113. The computer system 100 also typically includes non-volatile memory 110 (e.g., flash RAM, a hard disk drive, and/or a floppy disk or other removable storage media) and a communications card or device 123 (e.g., a modem or network adapter) for exchanging data with a network 127 via a communications link 125 (e.g., a telephone line).
The computer 100 of FIG. 1 also can be connected to various peripheral I/O devices. One of the more popular of such peripheral devices is a digital camera 108 that enables users to take pictures and save them in digital (electronic) format. Typically, the digital camera 108 is connected to the computer 100 only while the user is uploading images to the computer""s disk drive or other non-volatile memory 110. Users also can obtain digital images, for example, of film-based prints from a traditional camera, by sending an exposed film into a photo-finishing service, which develops the film to make prints and then scans (or otherwise digitizes) the prints or negatives to generate digital image files. The digital image files then can be transmitted back to the user by e-mail or on a CD-ROM, diskette, or other removable storage medium.
In any event, once the digital images are stored on the computer 100, a user can perform various operations on them. For example, an image viewer application can be used to view the images or a photo editor application can be used to touch-up or otherwise modify the images. In addition, an electronic messaging (e.g., e-mail) application can be used to transmit the digital images to other users.
In addition to viewing the digital images on the computer display 107, users often desire to have hard copies (physical prints) made of digital images. Such hard copies can be generated locally by the user using output devices such an inkjet printer or a dye sublimation printer. In addition, users can transmit digital images (e.g., either over a computer network or by using a physical storage medium such as a floppy disk) to a photo-finishing service, which can make hard copies of the digital images and send them (e.g., by U.S. Mail or courier service) back to the user.
FIGS. 2A-2F show a sequence of screen shots that a user might encounter when transmitting digital images to a photo-finishing service to have hard copies (prints) made of the images. In FIG. 2A, the user first encounters a contact information window 200 in which the user must enter several items of contact information such as first and last names 202, 204, address 206, city 208, state 210, country 210, phone 214, fax 216, and Email address 218. This information typically is required by the photo-finishing service for purposes of billing and shipping.
After the user has entered the required information, the user presses the Next button 220 to arrive at the next screenxe2x80x94an image selection window 222 as shown in FIGS. 2B and 2C. In the image selection window 222, the user designates the specific images of which hard copies are to be made. The digital images either can be selected from among the images stored on the user""s computer by clicking the xe2x80x9cSelect Image . . . xe2x80x9d button 230 or they can be acquired from a digital camera or scanner attached to the user""s computer by clicking the xe2x80x9cAcquire Image . . . xe2x80x9d button 232. Once selected, the images can be viewed and/or cropped by clicking on the xe2x80x9cView/Cropxe2x80x9d button 234. In addition, the user can designate the hard copy format and other parameters (e.g., size, number of copies, paper type) for each of the selected images by selecting or entering the desired options using drop-down list 224 and text box 226. The selected images and their associated parameters are shown in display area 228. Typically, each order for prints must meet a minimum order amount 223 (e.g., five dollars).
After the images and their respective hard copy parameters have been selected, the user clicks the Next button 236 and a shipping and payment information window 238 is presented. In this window 238, the user selects a desired shipping method from drop-down list 240 and specifies a method of payment and associated verification information in text boxes 242, 244, 246 and 248.
After this information has been provided, the user clicks the Next button 250 and is presented with an order confirmation window as shown in FIG. 2E. The order verification window 250 allows the user to view and confirm the order including the images selected and their respective parameters in display area 252, as well as the price of the order 254. If the user is satisfied with the order, the user clicks the Finish button 256 to complete the order.
Upon completing the order, the images are uploaded to the photo-finishing service as indicated by the upload window 258 in FIG. 2F. Once the images are uploaded, the photo-finishing service arranges to have prints made of the selected images and to have the prints mailed to the user and address specified in the contact information window 200. If the user desires to have prints of the same (or different) images sent to another person (e.g., a family member or friend), the user typically must repeat the entire order generating process represented by FIGS. 2A-2F. Generally, repeating the ordering process to send prints to another person involves entering a considerable amount of redundant information and incurring separate charges, including multiple minimum order charges, on the user""s credit card (or other financial instrument).
The present inventors recognized that it would be advantageous to provide users with a intuitive and robust environment in which a user can order image prints to be distributed to multiple recipients while minimizing the user""s time, effort, and expense in placing the order.
Implementations may include various combinations of the following features.
In one aspect, a computer-implemented method of distributing image prints to a plurality of recipients (including, e.g., an individual, a business entity, and/or an address) may include receiving an order specifying a plurality of recipients (e.g., where at least one of the specified recipients is different from a user from whom the order was received) and, for each specified recipient, a set of one or more images associated with that recipient. The method also may include, for each of the plurality of recipients specified in the received order, printing at least one copy of each image in the recipient""s image set and distributing the printed image copies to their respective associated recipients.
The images and print parameters (e.g., print size, number of copies, print finish, and/or a textual message) of a first recipient""s image set may differ from images and print parameters of a second recipient""s image set. The print parameters also may differ among images within an image set. Each image set may include an arbitrary grouping of images designated by a user. Furthermore, the order may include a single transaction sequence such as a single charge to a financial instrument (e.g., a credit card, a debit card, electronic funds transfer, a gift certificate, or a coupon) that may be terminated by a click of an xe2x80x9corderxe2x80x9d button.
The receiving, printing and distributing can be performed by a single entity or can be dispersed among two or more different entities. For example, receiving an order can be performed by an enterprise providing a web front-end, and/or printing or distributing, or both, can be performed by a fulfillment enterprise different than the enterprise providing the web front-end. Printing and distributing may be an integrated process, may be performed by a single entity, and/or may be performed by different entities.
The method also may include, prior to printing, dividing the received order into a plurality of sub-orders, each sub-order corresponding to a different recipient. The received order may be divided into the plurality of sub-orders, for example, by instantiating, for each image in the received order, a copy of the image (e.g., a digital image file) for each recipient designated to receive a print of that image. Printing, for example, may include printing a set of one or more images in each sub-order and/or printing a run of prints associated with a specified recipient for each sub-order. Furthermore, the method may include printing a destination identifier, which may identify the specified recipient for a corresponding run of prints and/or delimit a corresponding sub-order. The destination identifier may include one or more of the following items: a shipping address, a recipient""s name, an index of thumbnail images, a bar code, a textual message and/or print re-ordering information. Moreover, a first image in a sub-order may have one or more print parameters that differ from one or more print parameters of a second image in the sub-order. In addition, dividing the received order into the plurality of sub-orders may be performed by a first entity (e.g., a photo-finishing enterprise) and printing the sub-orders may be performed by a second entity (e.g., a goods/service provider enterprise such as a supermarket, a drugstore, a post office, or an online grocer). Distributing the printed image copies further may include delivering a recipient""s printed image copies along with an unrelated order of goods/services associated with that recipient.
In another aspect, a computer-implemented method of distributing physical manifestations of digital content to a plurality of recipients may include receiving an order specifying a plurality of recipients and, for each specified recipient, a set of digital content (e.g., one or more digital images) associated with that recipient. The method may also include for each of the plurality of recipients specified in the received order, generating a physical manifestation of the digital content in the recipient""s digital content set, and distributing the physical manifestations to their respective associated recipients. The physical manifestation of the digital content may include photographic prints of the one or more digital images, framed photographic prints, photo-album pages bearing one or more digital images, compositions of digital images and other graphical and/or textual content, and/or artifacts bearing a digital image such as a novelty item, a shirt, a coffee mug, a key-chain, a mouse pad, a magnet, or a deck of playing cards.
Optionally, the set of digital content may include graphical and/or textual content, and the physical manifestation of the set of digital content may include a card (e.g., a greeting card, a holiday card, an announcement, a playing card, a post card, a thank you card, or an invitation), an advertisement, a coupon, and/or a bound volume (e.g., a photo-album or a travel book) bearing the graphical and/or textual content. The graphical and/or textual content can include digital images, digitized content, and/or computer-generated content.
In another aspect, a computer-implemented method of distributing photographic prints to a plurality of recipients may include receiving an order specifying (i) a plurality of recipients, (ii) for each specified recipient, a set of one or more digital images associated with that recipient, and (iii) for each digital image, a set of one or more print parameters (e.g., print size, number of copies, print finish, and/or a textual message). The method also may include dividing the received order into a plurality of sub-orders so that each sub-order corresponds to a different specified recipient and includes an instance of each digital image associated with the recipient corresponding to the sub-order. The method further may include printing the instantiated digital images in each of the sub-orders according to the print parameters associated with each image, and distributing the prints to their respective associated recipients. The order may be received by receiving interactive input from a user of a computer system (e.g., the user""s personal computer system or a public entry terminal).
Receiving, dividing, printing and distributing may be performed by a single entity or may be dispersed among two or more different entities. For example, receiving an order may be performed by an enterprise providing a web front-end and one or more of dividing, printing and distributing may be performed by a fulfillment enterprise different than the enterprise providing the web front-end. Moreover, printing and distributing may be an integrated process, may be performed by a single entity, and/or may be performed by different entities.
The method further may include printing a destination identifier that identifies the specified recipient for a corresponding sub-order. The destination identifier may delimit a corresponding sub-order and/or may include one or more of the following items: a shipping address, a recipient""s name, an index of thumbnail images, a bar code, a textual message and/or print re-ordering information. Furthermore, a first image in a sub-order may have print parameters that differ from print parameters of a second image in the sub-order.
Also, dividing the received order into the plurality of sub-orders may be performed by a first entity (e.g., a photo-finishing enterprise) and printing the sub-orders may be performed by a second entity (e.g., a goods/service provider enterprise such as a supermarket, a drugstore, a post office, or an online grocer). Furthermore, distributing the prints may include delivering a recipient""s prints along with an unrelated order of goods/services associated with that recipient.
In another aspect, a method of distributing photographic prints to users may include receiving from a user a computer-readable medium bearing one or more digital images, processing the one or more digital images to generate one or more photographic prints, storing computer software on the computer-readable medium received from the user, and sending the one or more photographic prints and the computer-readable medium storing computer software to the user.
The computer-readable medium received from the user may include a FLASH memory, a writeable CD-ROM, or a diskette. The computer software stored on the computer-readable medium may include executable software for image viewing and/or editing, a client program for communicating with a host system maintained by a photo-finisher, a driver program for controlling behavior of a computer system or a printer or both, and/or calibration data (e.g., calibration data that can be used to calibrate color characteristics of the user""s digital images or can be used to modify the appearance of the user""s digital images on a computer monitor or on a printing device or both). For example, the computer-readable medium received from the user may include a FLASH memory readable by a digital camera and/or may store computer software that includes data that controls behavior of the digital camera.
In another aspect, a print distribution system may include a front-end computer sub-system for receiving an order specifying a plurality of recipients (including, e.g., an individual, a business entity, and/or an address) and, for each specified recipient, a set of one or more images associated with that recipient. The system also may include a printing sub-system for printing at least one copy of each image in each recipient""s image set, and a distribution sub-system for distributing the printed image copies to their respective associated recipients. At least one of the specified recipients may be different from a user from whom the order was received.
The images in a first recipient""s image set may differ from images in a second recipient""s image set, and print parameters (e.g., print size, number of copies, print finish, and/or a textual message) of the first recipient""s image set may differ from printing parameters of the second recipient""s image set. The print parameters may differ among images within an image set, and each image set may include an arbitrary grouping of images designated by a user that placed the order.
The front-end computer sub-system, the printing sub-system, and the distribution sub-system may be dispersed among two or more different entities. For example, the front-end computer sub-system may correspond to an enterprise providing a web front-end, and the printing sub-system or the distribution sub-system, or both, may correspond to a fulfillment enterprise different than the enterprise providing the web front-end. The printing sub-system and the distribution sub-system may be controlled by a single entity, may be integrated, and/or may be controlled by the same entity or may be controlled by different entities.
Optionally, the printing sub-system may include a sub-system for dividing the received order into a plurality of sub-orders so that each sub-order corresponds to a different recipient. The printing sub-system may print a set of one or more images in each sub-order and/or may print a run of prints associated with a specified recipient for each sub-order. The printing sub-system also may print a destination identifier that identifies the specified recipient for a corresponding run of prints. The destination identifier may delimit a corresponding sub-order and/or may include one or more of the following items: a shipping address, a recipient""s name, a thumbnail image index, a bar code, a textual message and/or print re-ordering information.
Dividing the received order into the plurality of sub-orders may include instantiating, for each image in the received order, a copy of the image for each recipient designated to receive a print of that image. An instantiated copy may include a digital image file. Moreover, dividing the received order into the plurality of sub-orders may be performed by a first entity (e.g., a photo-finishing enterprise) and printing the sub-orders may be performed by a second entity (e.g., a goods/service provider enterprise such as a supermarket, a drugstore, a post office, or an online grocer). Distributing the printed image copies may include delivering a recipient""s printed image copies along with an unrelated order of goods/services associated with that recipient.
The order received by the front-end computer system may include a single transaction sequence such as a single charge to a financial instrument (e.g., a credit card, a debit card, electronic funds transfer, a gift certificate, or a coupon) that may be terminated by a click of an xe2x80x9corderxe2x80x9d button.
In another aspect, a method of facilitating print re-orders includes receiving an order specifying a plurality of recipients and, for each specified recipient, a set of one or more images associated with that recipient The method also may include, for each of the plurality of recipients specified in the received order, printing at least one copy of each image in the recipient""s image set and printing a re-order number on a back of each image copy. The re-order number may uniquely identify the image, the recipient of that image, and/or the originator of that image. The method also may include distributing the printed image copies to their respective associated recipients, receiving input (e.g., using an automatic voice or touchtone response system) from a recipient specifying a print re-order number and/or one or more print parameters associated with the print re-order, generating a print of the image associated with the print re-order number, and sending the print to the recipient associated with the print re-order number. Furthermore, the order may include a single transaction sequence such as a single charge to a financial instrument (e.g., a credit card, a debit card, electronic funds transfer, a gift certificate, or a coupon) that may be terminated by a click of an xe2x80x9corderxe2x80x9d button.
In another aspect, a computer-implemented method of distributing image prints to a plurality of recipients may include receiving, at a facility corresponding to a first entity (e.g., a photo-finishing enterprise), an order specifying a plurality of recipients and, for each specified recipient, a set of one or more images associated with that recipient. The method also may include communicating the received order to a facility corresponding to a second entity (e.g., a goods/service provider enterprise such as a supermarket, a drugstore, a post office, or an online grocer). The method further may include, at the second entity""s facility, for each of the plurality of recipients specified in the received order, printing at least one copy of each image in the recipient""s image set, and distributing the printed image copies to their respective associated recipients. Distributing the printed image copies may include delivering a recipient""s printed image copies along with an unrelated order of goods/services associated with that recipient.
Furthermore, prior to communicating the received order to the facility corresponding to the second entity, the first entity may divide the received order into a plurality of sub-orders so that each sub-order corresponds to a different recipient. Printing may include printing a set of one or more images in each sub-order and/or printing, for each sub-order, a run of prints associated with a specified recipient. Also, a destination identifier that identifies the specified recipient for a corresponding run of prints may be printed. The destination identifier may delimit a corresponding sub-order and/or may include one or more of the following items: a shipping address, a recipient""s name, a thumbnail image index, a bar code, a textual message and/or print re-ordering information.
In another aspect, a computer-implemented method of distributing image prints to a plurality of recipients may include receiving an order from a user at a public entry terminal (e.g., a digital drop box, a point-of-sale station, or a kiosk), the order specifying a plurality of recipients and, for each specified recipient, a set of one or more images associated with that recipient. The method also may include transmitting the received order from the public entry terminal to a photo-finishing facility. The method further may include printing, for each of the plurality of recipients specified in the received order, at the photo-finishing facility at least one copy of each image in the recipient""s image set and distributing the printed image copies to their respective associated recipients.
Optionally, receiving the order from the user at the public entry terminal may include reading digital images from a computer-readable medium (e.g., a FLASH memory, a writeable CD-ROM or a diskette) provided to the public-entry terminal and/or receiving manual input specifying the plurality of recipients and the set of one or more images associated with each recipient.
In another aspect, a computer-implemented method of ordering image prints for a plurality of recipients may include receiving at a host system an order from a client system, where the order includes a single transaction sequence and specifies a plurality of recipients and, for each specified recipient, a set of one or more images associated with that recipient. The method further may include, at the host system, dividing the received order into a plurality of sub-orders, where each sub-order corresponds to a different recipient. The method also may include printing a set of one or more images in each sub-order and/or printing, for each sub-order, a run of prints associated with a specified recipient. Moreover, the method may include printing a destination identifier that identifies the specified recipient for a corresponding run of prints. The destination identifier may delimit a corresponding sub-order and/or may include one or more of the following items: a shipping address, a recipient""s name, a thumbnail image index, a bar code, a textual message and/or print re-ordering information.
Optionally, a first image in a sub-order may have print parameters (e.g., print size, number of copies, print finish, and/or a textual message) that differ from print parameters of a second image in the sub-order. Also, the images in a first recipient""s image set may differ from images in a second recipient""s image set, and print parameters of a first recipient""s image set may differ from printing parameters of a second recipient""s image set. Further, the print parameters may differ among images within an image set.
Moreover, dividing the received order into the plurality of sub-orders may include, for each image in the received order, instantiating a copy of the image for each recipient designated to receive a print of that image. An instantiated copy may include a digital image file.
In another aspect, a computer-implement method of processing an order for a physical manifestation of digital content may include receiving an order specifying a plurality of recipients and, for each specified recipient, a set of digital content associated with that recipient. The method also may include dividing the received order into a plurality of sub-orders (each sub-order corresponding to a different recipient) by instantiating a digital copy of the digital content for each recipient designated to receive a physical manifestation of that digital content. The method further may include generating a physical manifestation of the digital content in the recipient""s digital content set. The digital content may include a digital image and the physical manifestation may include a photographic print of the digital image.
The method may further include distributing the physical manifestations to their respective associated recipients. Moreover, the receiving and dividing may be performed by a first entity (e.g., a photo-finishing enterprise) and the generating may be performed by a second entity (e.g., a goods/service-provider enterprise). Optionally, receiving, dividing and generating may be performed by a single entity or may be dispersed among two or more different entities. Also, receiving an order may be performed by an enterprise providing a web front-end, and dividing or generating, or both, may be performed by a fulfillment enterprise different than the enterprise providing the web front-end.
One or more of the following advantages may be provided. The systems and techniques described here provide intuitive and convenient mechanisms that allow a user to order prints of images and have the prints distributed to multiple recipients at different locations with a minimum of time, trouble and expense on the part of the ordering user. For example, in a single ordering sequence, a user can specify a set of one or more prints and have them distributed to multiple different recipients. As a result, the user need not reenter redundant informationxe2x80x94for example, identifying the images to be printed, supplying payment information, and the likexe2x80x94as otherwise would be required if the print order was limited to a single shipping destination. Moreover, by allowing a user to specify multiple recipients within a single print order, the user is not subjected to a minimum dollar amount for each of several different orders. Rather, because multiple recipients are allowed, the user is better able to satisfy the minimum dollar amount without being forced to order more prints than otherwise would be desired.
In addition, because an order can designate multiple recipients, the user need not incur multiple charges on a credit card or other financial instrument when ordering prints for multiple recipients. Furthermore, by allowing the user to specify different print parameters (e.g., size, number of copies, finish) for each of the individual recipients, flexibility and convenience in the print ordering process are enhanced.
Moreover, users can distribute copies of prints to multiple recipients without having to incur the effort and expense involved in receiving print copies from a photofinisher, sorting the prints into sets according to destinations, putting the prints in protective envelopes, and then re-mailing the sets of prints to their respective recipients. As a result, sets of prints can be distributed to multiple destinations more quickly and with less expense and effort.
In addition, by employing a non-linear workflow model certain benefits and efficiencies are realized. More particularly, by taking a single multiple-recipient order, breaking it down into sub-orders corresponding to a single recipient, selectively instantiating and re-organizing multiple instances of designated images to build each sub-order, and then printing each sub-order as a separate run of prints for the associated recipient, a single print order (transaction sequence) can be used to order prints to be generated and distributed to multiple recipients. Moreover, such a non-linear workflow tends to increase the efficiency and/or speed of the print generation and distribution tasks dramatically.
In another aspect, a method of facilitating photographic print re-ordering includes encoding a photographic print with an identifier identifying a recipient of the photographic print and an originator of the photographic print.
Implementations of the method include one or more of the following. The encoding further comprises embedding one or more error detection characters in the identifier. The characters in the identifier can be checksum values. The checksum values can be generated using a modulo function. Information relating to a recipient of the photographic print, an image portion of the photographic print, and one or more parameters of the photographic print can be included. The parameters can relate to the size of the photographic print, a finish selection for the photographic print, and an imaging operation performed on the photographic print. An offset can be added to the sequence number. A checksum can be generated for the offset sequence number and inserted in a predetermined position in the offset sequence number.
In another aspect, a method of facilitating print re-orders includes receiving an order specifying a plurality of recipients and, for each specified recipient, a set of one or more images associated with that recipient. For each of the plurality of recipients specified in the received order, the method includes printing at least one copy of each image in the recipient""s image set and printing a re-order number on back of each image copy, the re-order number having a unique identifier and a sequence number.
In another aspect, a method facilitates photographic print reordering by encoding a photographic print with an identifier identifying a recipient of the photographic print and one or more printing parameters associated with the photographic print.
Implementations of the above aspect may include one or more of the following. The identifier can identify an image from which the print was generated. One or more printing parameters associated with the photographic print can be generated. The print parameters can include one or more of the following: size, finish, and cropping.
In another aspect, a method of facilitating photographic print re-ordering includes: encoding a photographic print with an identifier identifying an originator of the photographic print and one or more printing parameters associated with the photographic print.
In yet another aspect, a method facilitates photographic print re-ordering by encoding a photographic print with an identifier identifying a recipient of the photographic print, an originator of the photographic print, an image from which the photographic print was generated, and one or more printing parameters associated with the photographic print.
In yet another aspect, a method of facilitating photographic print re-ordering includes: receiving an order to send a photographic print of an image to a plurality of recipients; generating a photographic print of the image for each of the plurality of recipients; and encoding each photographic print with a reorder number specific to that prints"" intended recipient.
In another aspect, a computer-implemented method personalizes image prints by: receiving an order designating an image and a plurality of recipients to receive a print of the image; printing recipient-specific information on one or more of the image prints; and distributing the image prints to their respective recipients.
The details of one or more embodiments are set forth in the accompanying drawings and in the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.